Naruto: Behind the Scenes
by Lolita666
Summary: A series of the characters off the cameras. Get a glimpse of the famous series Naruto and cast. [ Will update when possible with more gags and reels]


**A/N:** This drabbel series, which I hope to update in the near future, starts out simply to bring humor and silliness into my daily life and I hope it does the same for you. I've researched (almost) every letter in the series by re-reading the manga chapters, re-watching anime, and skimming through fanfics new and old.

This is simply a behind the scenes for Naruto fanfiction authors, and a bit of letters from the cast. You will see how the characters are when they are not working. If you have any ideas of what you would like to happen please inbox me and I shall put them in here. Also don't steal. I will find you. No, seriously I will end your life. But I know you kind hearted souls wouldn't do that. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

XxXxXxXxXxX

[ _ **The director calls cut; the horn blares after another day inside of the studio. It's been a little warm lately, unfortunately the air conditioning has been put out of commission so the director fans himself with a make-shift paper and the torn cover of a large book. He's also set aside a large cup of ice for himself.**_

 _ **The cast depart, each one of them discussing either the next scenes for the episodes, what they want to eat, and what will they do afterwards. Meanwhile the a/c is being repaired. The actors socialize, drink, and eat.]**_

 **Sakura:** [reading a collection of fanfiction while sipping on her coffee] "Well, isn't this interesting. Another cheesy romance story, like there aren't enough of these floating around."

 **Ino:** "Don't be such a grouch Sakura, some of those stories are actually pretty good."

 **Sakura:** "When you're constantly being portrayed as a narcissistic, whiny, useless fangirl you would get pissy too. Hey, I'm not proud of the way I was when I was younger; but sheesh these are so frustrating. I've changed then. And there are a few about you that aren't exactly too friendly."

[ _**Ino quickly grabs the thinck magazine, blue hues flickering across words, fingers turning a few pages here.**_ ]

 **Ino:** "What kind of stupidity is this?! I'm not a dumb blonde who only uses her body to get what she wants. Although I do love how I'm portrayed as a sex symbol. And since when do I constantly belittle and bully girls who aren't attractive like I am. It seems that you're the victim of my bullying, Sakura."

 **Sakura:** "Now you know how I feel. Honestly, the passion for our show burns so brightly that they're willing to write this garbage."

[ _**Another horn blares, startling the two friends. All conversation immediately ceases. Mishashi Kishimoto claps his hand, a huge smile on his face.**_ ]

 **Mishashi:** "Stars, ladies and gentlemen. I have some exciting news for you all."

 **Hidan:** "You're going to increase our pay?"

 **Mishashi:** "Your pay is decent enough, now like I was saying..."

 **Hidan:** "Heathen!"

 **Mishashi:** "Ignoring you. I've taken it upon myself to send requests to our fans on deciding our next new character. I've been doing my research, and it would be an excellent taste if we just have a new addition to our cast family."

 **Naruto:** "When was this?"

 **Mishashi:** "About a couple of months ago during filming. I have the envelopes in my office."

 **Kisame:** "Misashi-san, for all that is holy do not let this character be a Mary-Sue or Gary-Stu."

 **Ten-Ten:** "Thank you! Someone said it. I swear if you let either one of those guys here I will leave."

 **Rock Lee:** "Where will you work then?"

 **Ten-Ten:** "I'll go back to my job working at the dojo and my cashier position at the Food Mart."

 **Mishashi:** [ looking confused] "What is a Mary-Sue and Gary Stu?"

 **Kakashi:** "A Gary-Stu/Mary Sue is a cliche, unorginal, unbelievable character with no flaws. S/he is so perfect that everyone falls in love with them within the first five seconds. They're all over the place. Especially the Mary-Sue."

 **Yamato:** [ in a high-pitched feminine voice] "I'm just so amazingly perfect; my beauty is unmatched that it's insane just like my abnormal powers and ability to make men fall in love with me almost instantly. My perfection let's me get away with almost everything. I'll use my heart-wrenching past to make people feel sorry for me."

 **Sasori:** "Where's a machete for this dumb bitch?"

[ _ **Laughter from the entire cast and crew]**_

 **Sasori:** "I didn't know she was Sasuke's and Itachi's older sister, last we all checked there were only those two left. Keep those things away from the Akastuki. I wouldn't date that wench for all the money in the world."

 **Mishashi:** "Now, Sasori. I can't just get rid of a character based on everyone else's opinion."

 **Neji:** "Then be prepared to lose ratings."

 **Mishashi:** "I just so happen to like some of the Mary-Sue's our viewers put in. I'm even recommending a few. Along with some OCs. With our ratings skyrocketing and me swamped in all this extra work I'm going to need all the help I can. Now once I've got them created, s/he may arrive unannounced. I want you all to behave. It's time we spiced up this show so that the real money can come in, isn't that right Kakuzu."

 **Kakuzu:** "I suppose I can agree with you there on one thing, Mishashi-san."

 **Deidara:** "If we do get another character hopefully this one won't be a waste, un. And I would also like to inform our fans out there. I am a FUCKING man! I do not have vagina. Just because I have long hair doesn't make me the opposite sex. No, I'm not Ino's brother. I finally know who that is, we don't even look alike, un."

 **Ino:** "Even if we were, I'd be the more attractive sibling." [ whips hair.]

 **Mishashi:** "We will discuss this later. I want everyone to take a well deserved break. Congratualtions on a job well done everyone."

[ _**Everyone departs. Some go to their dressing rooms, others go outside. A few of the cameras still follow them, along with the make-up crew. The kunoichi cast are tanning themselves on the makeshift beach tough chaise lounges plus backyard plus desert sun and drinks did not an island make.**_

 _ **The girls all burst in laughter, clinking their drinks, toasted to good stories, and better decisions. Kiba crept into the backyeard with one hand splayed loosely over his eyes**_ ]

 **Kiba:** "Is it safe for me to look or have you ladies started up the nude tanning portion of your afternoon?"

 **Ten-Ten:** "This is reality, KIba, not your favorite porn movie."

 **Temari:** "What the hell are you doing here? Shoudn't you be celebrating with the guys or something before we start producing?"

 **Kiba:** "Don't worry, I just wanted to stop by to say hello to the ladies. I'll be heading out with the guys very soon."

 **Karin:** "I demand more screen time. These fillers are about to get a swift kick in the face. That's time we could be using to be kicking some ass."

 **Sakura:** "You can say that again. What do you think, Konan?"

 **Konan:** "You forget that I'm 'dead', Sakura."

 **Sakura:** "Oh, right. Sorry. Is it true that characters that get killed off are paid more than those who are still alive?"

 **Konan:** "Yes. I'm making more than I have when I was in the series. I'll be looking for more work soon. If not I'll retire to the Bahamas."

 **Temari:** "Girl you better take me with you. I might just off myself in order to get the chnace. Too bad the boss still needs me around."

[ _**Hinata swims back and forth in the large pool, finally settling for submerging in the cold waters. Mabui lets her feet touch the surface splashing the waters.**_ ]

 **Mabui:** "I think I might just come along with you, Konan."

 **Konan:** "I could use the company."

 **Hinata:** "Konan-san, may I ask you something?"

 **Konan:** "What is it?"

 **Hinata:** "Those navel piercings...did they hurt?"

 **Konan:** "No. I honestly didn't feel a thing when I first got them. I felt a slight pinch when I got the chin piercing."

 **Hinata:** "I was curious was all."

 **Karin:** "We all need to get together more often like this."

 **Kurenai:** "I second that notion."

 **Tsunade:** "For someone who just had a baby, your body sure did bounce quick."

 **Kurenai:** "Why thank you. I wasn't so concerned about the baby weight, it just kind of shed off by itself."

[ _**Everyone talks at once, meanwhile Mishashi enters without warning, though all talk ceases as though his presence was expected.**_ ]

 **Mishashi:** "Good afternoon ladies. I come bearing great news about the new addition to our cast. Now, there are some characters I have that I never had the chance to put in the manga. While in my office I just couldn't decide which one I wanted to choose, so I scrapped almost all of them until one just caught my attention right on the spot."

 **Karin:** "Did you finally burn those Mary-Sue letters?"

 **Mishashi:** "No. I put them in the Undecided Box and came up with my own."

 **Tsunade:** "I dont' want to discuss it anymore. This is our time to relax. I say just let whoever it is waltz on in. S/he probably won't even last just like the others you killed off or bothered to never show again."

 **Mishashi:** "You're not even curious as to who it is?"

 **The Entire Kunoichi Cast:** "No."

[ _ **Next scene, a brooding Madara is reading Hamlet, a Shakespeare classic. His eyes narrow at the camera man.**_ ]

 **Madara:** "Leave me be."

 **Camera man:** "If you can answer a few questions."

[ _**Madara RKOs the camera man, walking away with his book in hand.**_ ]

[ Please stand by]

 **Shikimaru:** "There's no barbeque here."

 **Choji:** "Sorry." [ chew, chew, swallow]

 **Shikimaru:** "I'm getting real tired of your shit, Choji. That food was for everyone."

 **Choji:** "I left you guys something..."

 **Shikimaru:** "I'm not eating bones. They better be making us something else, I'm starving."

[ _**The entire kunoich cast walk by in their bikinis, ignoring the drop jaws of the men**_ ]

 **Deidara:** "I love my job."

 **Sasori:** "This is probably why you can't get your work done."

 **Deidara:** "I get my work done just fine. It has it's perks...I knew Konan was pretty in the face, but man with a body like that she'd get any man she wanted, un. When I die I want 'Mistakes Were Made' written on my epitaph."

 **Sasori:** "Wasn't that already on your birth certificate?"

 **Hidan:** "Someone call the burn unit!"

[ _**The cast of Road to Ninja are on the other side of the studio, only two are present at the moment.**_ ]

 **Menma:** "So, what's to eat?"

 **Hinata:** "This pusseh." [ laughs] "I'm kidding, it's ramen."

 **Menma:** "Why not both?"

 **Hinata:** "Because usually you'd disagree."

 **Menma:** "And yet you still don't get that I was joking."

 **Hinata:** "I thought as much. You wouldn't be Menma if you agreed so easily."

 **Menma:** "I'm not going soft for anyone."

 **Hinata:** [ casually smacks his rear as a sign of approval]

 **Hinata:** "Let's do the do."

 **Sakura:** "I didn't know we still had them here..." [ looks at Menma and Hinata grope each other]

[ _**An explosion rocks the studio**_ ]

 **Sasori:** "Deidara, you little shit."

 **Mishashi:** "Looks like I'm going to have to pay for that. It's the fourth one in three weeks."


End file.
